The Moon Sisters
by Samiforeva
Summary: When Edward left Bella in new moon he did not come back. Bella meets the Moon Sisters a crew of human goths in the woods and joins their crew. What happens when Edward comes back 1 year later and finds Bella?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Only Lunar.)

Prologue

(This part is straight out of the book)

_Finally I tripped over something and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken. As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized._

I herd a noise coming from the bushes. I dint dare to open my eyes, because the one I longed to see was not coming back.

"Hello?" A soft, but yet sharp voice asked.

I opened my eyes to see a tall, lean girl about my age. She had long, black hair that was very thin. The hair shimmered, although there was no light to see. Her eyes stood out the most though. They were piercing green, and full of wonder.

" Are you ummm..ok?" She asked, crouching down. "Are you Bella Swan?"

I pulled up to a sitting position. I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Yes, I am Bella Swan. I am not ok." I answered both of her questions, hoping she was satisfied.

"Oh. Hi. Umm, My name is Lunar, its nice to meet you. Do you need help?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, I would." I said, gratefulness leaking through my voice.

"Ok, just follow me." Lunar said, as she took me through the forest.

Sooo, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it, because i did! Lol, no but seriously. I am very happy writing this story. I may put my other story on hold, so i can do a little bit of this story. Please reveiw and tell me what you think!

Sami P.S.: look for a picture of Lunar on my profile!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I woke to the sound of music. God that sounded really cheesy, but I wake to the sound of music almost everyday. Lunar, Aurora, Jewel, and I are in a band called The Misunderstood. I sing, Lunar plays guitar, Aurora plays the drums, and Jewel is our manager.

"Shit!" I said as I jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs into the basement.

" Sorry I'm late. Slept in." I told the girls.

" Its ok, lets just play." Lunar said as she started the beat. I took my position at the mic and started to sing a song I wrote.

(I actually made this song!)

_I tell you no_

_but you just keep coming back for more_

_If I tell you yes_

_you'll just be nagging_

_If you really, really love me_

_you'll turn back and go home_

_cuz_

_Chrous:_

_If you're my prince_

_I don't wanna be a princess_

_If you're my happy ending_

_I don't want it_

_and if you're my shooting star_

_flashing 'crost the night_

_I stop wishing_

_Boy,_

_I don't love ya_

_No I really don't love ya (x3)_

_No I don't love ya._

_I just don't understand_

_why you keep coming back for more_

_and why ya smile that smile_

_everytime you see me_

_I know everyone says_

_we were ment to be_

_but_

_I don't want that for my destiny_

_If you're my prince_

_I don't wanna be a princess_

_If you're my happy ending_

_I don't want it_

_and if you're my shooting star_

_flashing 'crost the night_

_I stop wishing_

_Boy,_

_I don't love ya_

_No I really don't love ya (x3)_

_No I don't love ya._

I belted out the song. I thought I did a really good job on the song. After we finished we all went up stairs to change for school. I changed into my regular. My fav hollister shirt and jean shorts. I let my hair hang down. After I got dressed I went to the kitchen and sat down. We had 20 minutes just to talk before we went to School. After we all sat down I started talking.

"I had that dream again." I told them.

"Not the one about that Cullen again." Jewel said. Jewel was very pretty. She had blond hair that waved down to her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled like jewels, hence the name.

" Yeah, thanks guys again for everything." I thanked them for the 10,000 time.

" I told you, I knew you would be perfect for us." Lunar said.

Lunar took me to her car that night and drove me to California, where her 1 story house was, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and kitchen, and a basement. Everyone back in Forks thought I was dead. I could never go back there, everyone that I had ever known thought I was dead. Including the Cullen's. I was now Bella Bigg., sister to Lunar, Jewel, and Aurora Bigg. We live in a tiny town named Del Rio. It was kinda like Forks, minus the rain. Our band was hitting the charts, and in 2 weeks we will our biggest concert that will really kick start our huge careers.

"Bella, are you daydreaming again?" Aurora asked. Aurora had straight brown hair, and Hazel eyes. She was the one I was the most close with. I shared a room with her, and we had a lot of similarities.

"Okay girls, time to go to school." Lunar said. We then all got up, grabbed our back-packs and headed out to our shared car, a black, fast car. We sped off to school, our heads high, beacause we had each other.

**Hey! Sorry I didn't write for a while. I was grounded. Don't worry, Edward will come into the picture in the next few chapters. I am thinking about putting up Jewel, and Aurora's picture. Possibly Bellas outfit and there car. 5 reviews and I will update tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Its Sami (no duh, who else would it be?) You guys almost made it. But not quite. So you get the update today instead of yesterday. Cries I know right. On with the story! ( Don't worry, Edward is in this one!)

The Moon Sisters

Chapter 3

We pulled into the schools parking lot. Del Rio highschool was just as big as the school in Forks. Almost the same color. Same boring subjects. The only difference here was a worse reputation ( or maybe better, it depends how you look at it), and no vampires. We all jumped out of car and walked into building 5. Our first class, Biology, was the only class we all had together. We took out seats, Lunar and Jewel in front of me. I sat next to Aurora. Before I even could tell our teacher, Mr. Baker walked in I start to prepare myself to daydream.

" Ready class?" He asked.

"No." muttered Aurora under her breath.

It hurt to think about Edward. A lot. But right now, I was wondering what Edward was doing. The whole Cullen family must be devastated.

'Or not.' I thought with a shutter. I hope hes ok...

(Now the moment youve been waiting for!)

EPOV

"Edward..." Alice sobbed. All of us were sitting in the in out new living room. We now lived in Antarctica. Jasper was holding Alice on the floor, while I was crouched in front of her. The rest of the family was behind me looking at Alice with concern. Thoughts poured into their minds, but I blocked them.

"Alice whats wrong?" I said in the most soothing voice I could muster. I realized with a jolt that I used to talk to Bella like that right before I would kiss her. I tried to ignore the pain in my chest and focused on Alice.

"Its Bella." Alice sobbed. I heard the family gasp. I could feel myself tense up.

"Whats wrong with...Bella" I spit out.

" She... She... She died." Alice wailed. She was sobbing so hard that she was shaking.

I felt my heart crack and shatter. Everything around me was dead silent. My angel...my Bella dead?

"How?" I whispered in a cracked voice.

" They say she was attacked by a bear. They found blood all over the spot where she got attacked. It must have dragged her body away because they cant find the body.

"I know shes dead, I cant read her future." Alice sobbed.

My whole body was shaking.

"I LEFT HER TO SAVE HER!" I screamed. My sobs were far worse than Alices. I was screaming, shaking, and sobbing at the same time. My whole family was sobbing, holding their parter, their soul mate, their savior. I would never again hold mine. I felt something hot and sticky slide down cheek. I was crying. Tears of venom. Because all of me died, I now had no reason to live. To exist. Bella had to suffer. Because of my stupid mistake.

Aww, poor Edward! Just remember, next chapter will be Edwards point of view too! So just 5 new reviews and u get the chapter tomorrow! REVIEW COME ON!

Sami


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg! Yesterday I come home from the movies and I come downstairs to the computer and I see 5 reviews! I started to freak. I skipped around and was happy the rest of the night. Thanks for making my night and day! I have to tell you something before you start reading this chapter. I cried while I was writing the last part of the chapter. It is really sad. You should probably listen to sad, slow beat music while you read it. Okay, now you can read!:**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV( I know you all love him!)**

I sighed as I sat on my bed. It was so easy just to go back to when I figured out that I have no reason to exist. Sometimes I went back to the days when I held her, and chuckled to low for her to hear when she tripped.

" Edward?" I heard a tiny voice ask.

"Yes Alice?" I asked. My voice was now emotionless. Jasper could never detect any emotion except sometimes depression. Alice was different now too. She was never hyper anymore. She almost never shops, which is a sure sign that she was down.

"Sure." I said.

Alice walked in. She had on jeans, and some designer t-shirt. She had flip flops on, and looked nothing like the old Alice.

"Edward, I was just wondering, maybe, but...do you want to go to a concert with me?" Alice spit out and looked at me longingly. I was shocked. Alice, of all people, know me better and stay away. Ive been locked in my room for almost a year, and had not taken part of any social activities. I have even dropped out of school, and now out of the blue, Alice wants me to go to a concert?

"Um, sure Alice, why not." I said. I really wanted to please Alice, Shes been so down lately. I saw her face light up. She flew at me and threw her arms around me with a thud.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed happily. This was actually the first time I have seen her give some emotion in months. I chuckled, surprising myself.

"By the way, we are going to this one band thats supposed to be really good. Its called The Misunderstood, and its next week." Alice said as she happily skiped away.

I got up then from my bed and did something I would have never dreamed of. I walked downstairs and outside. I took a walk into the forest and walked down a clearly marked path.

**(Here come the sad part. Turn on some sad music now!)**

Eventually I got to the place I was looking for. Up ahead there was this beautiful grave. Flowers were planted all around the grave, and a tiny stream trickled by its left side. Sunlight was streaming down on the grave. The sight was so dreamlike, and angel-like, just like Bella.

I tried to refrain from crying as I walked up to Bellas grave. I kneeled in front of it and stared to sob quietly as I read the epitaph.

Isabella Marie Swan

(Bella)

Always tripping into peoples lives and bringing them joy and happiness.

We love you and miss you.

The border around it was stars. This was just too much. I stared to sob harder, and my body started to tremble.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BELLA? I LOVED YOU, AND I STILL DO!" I yelled up to the sky.

"Why you Bella? I miss you so much. Come back to me please." I whispered as I started to get up.

"We all loved her and miss her too Edward." Rosalie said as she walked over to me. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Edward, I miss her too." Rose said as her body started to tremble.

"I know I was mean to her, but I really loved her. I really want her as my sister, and I always did. Now, I can never tell her any of this." Rose said to me as she started to sob.

I really did not know how to take this. But Rose looked like she really was sorry about what she did. I wrapped my arms around her as she continued to sob. She hugged me.

" I guess you dont really appreciate what you have until its gone." She sniffled.

" Do you want to go back home?" I asked her. She took a quick look at Bella's grave and then nodded.

" Rose?" I asked.

" Yeah?" She answered, still trying to recover from her outburst.

" I'm glad you're my sister." I said. I saw her eyes swirl with emotion as she pulled away from my and we started to walk back to the house.

" I'm glad you're my brother." Rose said. Then her face changed.

"Now about your car..." Rose started.

"Not now, Rose." I said as we neared the house.

'Thanks Edward, for understanding.' Rose said in her mind as she sped back to the house.

Today was looking like a good day. Well not good, but better. No day would be good without Bella.

**So, what did you guys think? Did you cry? Did you want to cry? Tell me all about it! Just reveiw! **

**Okay, i have something to tell you guys. Breacking Dawn comes out in a few hours. I am going to be locked in my room reading Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breacking Dawn. So, i am not going to be able to write for a few days. Dont worry, as soon as i can, i will start writing. See ya in a few days!**

**Sami**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its been awhile, but I have finished the book.(if you need to ask "What's 'The Book?' then shoot yourself.) Its soo good! I you haven't finished, don't worry. No spoilers here! I have also written the next 5 chapters, just not typed up yet, so you are going to get a sneak peak of the next chapter. Yay you! Okay, enough talk, lets get to it!**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Finally it was lunch time. I went over to our usual table and saw that Lunar was already sitting there. Lunar knew about vampires. In fact, she was technically is one. Lunar's parents were an odd couple, just like...we used to be. Lunar's mom was a human, and her dad was a vampire. When Lunar was 5 she was left alone with just her older brother looking after her. Lunar's older brother, Luke is a full vampire, but he's a vegetarian. He took care of Lunar until 3 years ago, when he brought her to this house. Luke still comes and visits once a year, and calls every week, just to check up on her.

Lunar is a halfa. She is a human with a vampire power and traits. For example, she is really graceful, and she does not bruise easily. Also, when a vampire bites her, she will automatically chance into a vampire, no 3 days included. She will look the same, but her eyes will change color.

Lunar's power is pretty cool. She can block vampires powers. Like if Jasper wanted to "taste" her emotions, Lunar block him from doing that. It really came in handy for me. Lunar blocked Alice from seeing my future, and as long as that block is there, no matter how hard Alice tries, she will not be able to see my future. Jewel and Aurora know nothing about vampires, and Lunar wanted to keep it that way.

I sat down across from Lunar.

"So what's up?" I asked.

" Nothing, I am just a little nervus for the concert.

"Aren't we all?" I said just as Aurora and Jewel sat down. Suddenly, Jewel whipped out her cell-phone. She started to squeal, and shoved the phone in the middle of the table.

" Read it!" Jewel said happily.

It was a text and it read:

_Congrats girls! You're concert just sold out! Good luck!_

_-Steven_

"Yeah!" We all yelled at the same time.

Steven was the man who wanted to give us jobs. He was big in the music industry, and he was the founder of many new bands.

The lunch bell rang and we all went our separate ways. The next class I had was gym. My skills for balance have not changed what-so-ever. Since my lack of athletic ability keeps me from actually doing gym, I talk with the guys. Its fun to flirt with guys, make them think that they actually have a shot. Of course it was just for fun, and every time I said something to a guy, I imaged it as Edward.

Today the lucky guy was Carlos Riza. He had lots of black curls jutting out of his head, and a round face. He had major dimples, and if I was still into human guys I would have thought he was cute. Finally after what seemed a year, we got out of gym class. The last class I had was french. I dragged myself over to the French building.

Finally it was time to go home. I went over to the car and waited for the rest of the girls. I started to have a flashback of when Edward first took me to the meadow when Lunar came up to me.

"Bella, you told me that James is dead, but do you think Laurent and Victoria are still out their waiting for you?" She asked me. I winced and answered.

"I don't know if they bought the me dying thing. I think they know I am not dead, and searching for me, even while I speak."

" In that case I am going to tell Luke what's up. Just so he can be alert. Maybe I will even invite him over for his yearly visit. Just so I can tell him in person." Lunar said to herself more than me.

Luke knew nothing about me. He thought Lunar got me the same way she got Jewel and Aurora. Lunar saved their lives. Not that she didn't save mine, she more like took me in because I needed an escape. I knew how Aurora was saved because she told me, but Jewel was a mystery.

Aurora was in deep water when Lunar found her, Not literly, but emotionally. Aurora's parents were not the best. Her mom was fine, just was not really ever there for Aurora. Her dad was the problem. He was always drunk, and he hit Aurora and her little sister Emma. Emma is 5 and taken in by a foster family for now. One night at a party Lunar meet Aurora. They started to talk all night, and eventuly Aurora told Lunar about her life. Lunar offered Aurora a chance to live free, and she took it. Aurora snuck out of the house with Emma and ran to Lunar's. Lunar found Emma a good home until Aurora could take care of her, and again Aurora took the chance.

"Bella, are you listening? I swear, sometimes I consider talking to a wall." Lunar complained.

"Sorry." I said with a tiny smile.

"Whatever." Lunar shrugged away as Jewel and Aurora appeared at the car.

"Ready?" I asked as we all piled into the car. Lunar took the drivers seat, I took shotgun, and Aurora and Jewel took the back.

"Sure." They all said in unison. We all started to laugh as we took off down the main street.

About 5 seconds after we got on the road to home we got stuck in traffic. After we got out of the traffic, we got stuck behind this lady going 5 miles no joke.

"What the Fuck? What is wrong with this lady driving that fricken car?" Lunar yelled as the car seemed to barley move.

" What the hell is her problem?" Jewel said, anger showing clearly on her face. I sighed and got ready for a little road rage when I saw the ladies eyes in the rear-view mirror. They were unmistakable, pure red.

"Shit." Lunar said quietly so only I could hear. She quickly threw the car in the opposite direction and sped away.

A few questions ran through my head. Like what the hell a vampire was doing in California? Where the sun is out...almost everyday? Of course today it was cloudy, lucky for her, but still? I took a glance at Lunar, who's face was pale. My face probably looked the same, but I was to shocked to show any real emotion. Aurora and Jewel didn't seem to see anything, they just basically sat there and thought Lunar just was tried of waiting for that lady. How wrong they were, oh how wrong.

**WHOO HOO! I wrote a pretty long chapter to make up for the days I was gone.Ok, do you guys want your preview?? Of course, so here u go!**

**Preview: " Edward, we know where she is. Victoria is hunting her as we speak." Laurent said with weary eyes.**

**OOO! Does that make you want to review?? It better, because I want 6 reviews otherwise you don't get the update tomorrow!!**

**Love you!**

**Sami**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! You guys made it! WHOOP WHOOP! Here is the promised update!**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I was really surprised that Alice wanted to go to a concert with me, and almost in shock when Rose started to confess to me. But I never expected this. Ever. In my entire existence. Laurent was standing at the door. Asking for me. This day was defiantly crazy. I ran at vampire speed to the door. I noticed Laurent looked the same, eyes and all, even though he was at Tanya's clan for awhile.

"Edward we need to talk" He said, asking permission to come in.

"About what?" I asked narrowing my eyes. This must be something serious. If he wanted to talk to me he would just ask me it in his mind.

" Ok Laurent, but make it quick" I sighed as I lead him to the living room.

What would Bella do...no! I have to stop thinking about her! It would do no good to have a mental break down right here. I saw that my whole family was sitting in the living room already.

'Alice.' I thought, but she looked just as oblivious as the rest of the family. Laurent sat down in a chair, and I sat on the floor with Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were on the couch, and Emmett was sitting on a chair with Rose on his lap.

" Thank you Cullen's for letting me into your home. I have very important news for you.

"You think Bella is dead?" He asked, his eyes bringing with the desire to tell us something. I winced. Was he purposely trying to give me a hard time? More hell?

"We know she is dead. Alice cant see her future." Carlisle explained. I quickly took a glance at Alice. She had on an expression that read "your dead" all over it.

"Well, we think you are wrong." Laurent said eyes totally burning to tell us now.

I sat there paralyzed. What was he saying? And who was we?

"What do you mean we?" Rose asked, eyes lasering into Laurent's eyes.

"We as in Victoria and I, and you are wrong. Victoria did not believe that your poor Bella actually died. So she asked me to come with her, and we headed out on a major hunting trip. We eventually found her. She is in California, and full and alive!" Laurent basically sang. I felt myself freeze up. That last word would not process into my brain. While I was trying to figure it out, all of my family was too.

" So your saying my visions are magicly not working? Just for...for her?" Alice was in Laurent's face screaming at him. Jasper jumped up and sent calm waves to Alice. Finally she went back into Jasper's waiting arms. I shivered and turned my attention back to Laurent.

" I don't know about that part, but for sure Bella is alive." Laurent told us. I read his mind and found nothing. He was not lying!

"Oh my god! BELLA IS ALIVE!" I yelled as I jumped up.

"Wait, where is Victoria?" Esme asked, not fully believing him yet.

"Well, this is the hard part." Laurent said.

"Edward, we know where she is. Victoria is hunting her as we speak." Laurent said with weary eyes.

"But...NO!" I screamed.

"Early today Victoria was driving around California to find her, and she saw her. In a car, with 3 girls. Victoria is planning to hunt her tonight, since she knows where Bella is now." Laurent said, eyes weary again.

" Wait!" Alice yelled as she sped up the stairs vampire style. I was shaking with fury. Not even Jasper could erase this pain and fury from me. Alice returned down the stairs with 2 pieces of paper in her hand.

"The concert is in California!" Alice said, hope blazing in her eyes.

" Now we can save Bella, and go to the concert!" Alice said as I rolled my eyes.

"Wait...your taking HIM TO THE MISUNDERSTOOD CONCERT! But, Bella's lead vocals are so amaz...:" Rose stuttered.

"No..." Everyone in the room whispered.

"Impossible..." I said, eyes wide with wonder.

"I never thought to make the connection. I cant see her future..." Alice muttered to herself.

" Alice, when is the concert? We have to go to California now!" I said.

" Umm...in about a week. But we have to go now..so..I guess that means I have to pack!" Alice said as she jumped up and grabbed Jasper. She ran up to her room and started to pack. I knew she was going to pack me clothes, so I settled for rolling my eyes as I ran to get the keys.

**How did you like that twist! Well here is your preveiw:**

**"So, we meet again Bella." Victoria said as she started to advance on me.**

**Oh no! Not Bella! Better reveiw, you will get your update tomorow then! REVEIW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**Love you**

**Sami**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, omg im sooo sorry that i have not updated. ( avoids pichforks) but seriously here are my resons

School

familey

karate

soo yea, but here is ur little suspenceful thingy!

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

After what seemed a lifetime we got home. We all ran to our rooms and threw our backpacks on the ground. I then went to sit on my unmade bed and sighed. I let the safe boundaries of my mind fall as I wondered what Edward was doing. I remembered that day in the meadow, just the two of us laying on the ground. We both were looking at each other, smiles on our faces. He of course was sparkling, and he whispered I love you. Looking at him in another persons view I discovered something. He looked like he actually meant what he said. About loving me. And I could now believe that I was not stupid, anybody who saw this would say that he loved me. He was a good liar, but then again, what was he not good at? Little did I know then I was just in his little game.

"Bella? Don't cry! You know how much I hate tears." I snapped out of my day-dream and realized that I was still siting on my bed, crying. Aurora was sitting at my side, trying to comfort me.

"Its about Edward again isent it? I am going to rip that guys to shreds for making you cry, He is going to pay" Aurora said, her eyes giving away that she was totally past plotting.

"Wow." I exclaimed as I saw the clock. I had nearly zoned out for 2 hours. The sun was going down, illuminating the sky with bright pink and purple colors.

" Yeah" She said as she looked where I looked.

" We were worried when you hadn't come to the kitchen. We called your name but you didn't answer. So I came looking for you." Aurora said.

" What's for dinner?" I asked. She chuckled.

" You tell me!"

"Fine. I can dream that somebody in this house other than me can cook!" I joked as I wiped the fallen tears off of my fave. We exited my room laughing.

After I made the pasta I yelled to everybody that dinner was served. Everybody ran to the table before I could get to the table. I took my seat next to Jewel, and Aurora was in front of me. Diagonally left Lunar took her seat.

" That lady in front of us is still pissing me off." Jewel said as she ate her food. Lunar and I exchanged a worried glance. Nobody could know about vampires.

" Um...Bella can I speak to you for a minute." Lunar said. I knew that this was a order, not a question.

" Okay..." I said as I hurriedly followed her. It was now pitch dark out, and the moon was covered with clouds. A perfect night for vampires to creep around. Suddenly Lunar turned around and flipped on the lights

" We have quite a problem on our hands." Lunar whispered frantically.

" I know." I sighed.

" I think the biggest problem is; is she who we think she is?" Lunar said.

" Yes, I am positive its Victoria. Oh my gosh! Lunar! She knows where I am!" I whispered panicky, hoping she would see what I was talking about. Lunar's eyes went wide and she whipped out her cell phone.

"Luke? Hey, I gotta tell you something." She paused.

"Yes its important. There's a vampire, here in California..

"Yes I know.

"She wants Bella

" Luke I don't kn" Everything happened at in the time span of 2 seconds. First glass shattered. Then Jewel screamed in horror. Then Lunar cried out to Luke and dropped the phone as she took my arm and ran. If it was who we thought it was, running was useless. Everything seemed like a horror movie right now. There was a monster. There was a victim. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything, but apparently Lunar could. I heard a door close behind me and something tug on my arm. I crouched down next to Lunar.

"Oh my god." Lunar whispered so silently I barely heard her. Then there were slow footsteps coming from down the hallway. I suddenly relised that we were locked inside the bathroom.

" Bella, oh Bella? You know better than to hide from me!" A feminine voice sang, her voice deadly. I knew her footsteps were slow just to scare me, and it was working very well. I wanted to scream my face off, or cry for my mom. I wanted Edward to come and save me. None of these things were going to happen I thought with silent tears falling down my cheeks. Under the crack light poured through. Great, she wanted to make a grand entrance. I felt Lunar tense up just as something hit me hard. I felt the sensation of my body flying through the air, then without warning I slammed into the wall. Lunar was right next to me. I noticed a figure in the door way, where the door used to be. The figure was tall, and had unmistakable red hair.

Victoria

soo, how did u like it? I want 15 reveiws before i even try to give u the next chapter. Go!


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys, you almost had it 12 reviews, but you know what? Im nice so im giving u the update now. bows

yea i know im amazing! Here is ur update!

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

Before I knew it, Victoria was in front of me, red eyes evil and a smile plastered onto her pale face. She grabbed me by my hair and threw me. I smacked into the hallway wall and heard something crack. I was to afraid to figure out what was broken. I quickly jumped up and ran for the nearest door. I was tackled and felt a sharp pain in my arm. Yep, it was sooo broken, I thought as Victorias body weight crushed me. One second she was on me, and the next she was standing a foot away. I had no idea what she was doing. Then I did the only thing I could think of at the moment.

I screamed, and not only once. I scrambled to my feet and ran down the hallway. Victoria simply waited for me to relise that there was a dead end up ahead. My brain would not process the fact that this was the end.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as Victoria took a hunters crouch.

"So we meet again Bella." Victoria said as she started to advance on me. I was still screaming with each step she took. I cried and felt the blood pour our of my wounds. Clearly this was the end. She would not just bite me. She would drain me until no blood was left to drain. I knew this, she knew this and that was that. Finally the thirst took over and Victoria crushed me and bit into my neck. It hurt beyond belief. Think about being burned, shot, stabbed, crushed, hit, and the worst thing you could ever think of. Yeah, that much. I could feel my life slowly draining from me, but it was suddenly stopped but the pain was to much and everything turned black.

Lunar POV

All I remember is that Victoria was on me and then there was a terrible pain. Now I felt stronger and I can hear and see better. I didn't feel different but somehow I knew I am I vampire. I looked sideways and saw Victoria slowly advancing to the crying, screaming, bleeding Bella. I was still tired from my transformation, so I could not do anything. Nothing at all to save my friend. I felt silent tears make way down my cheek, wait...what the hell? I was _crying_? Focus Lunar, I told myself. Suddenly it came to me. I quickly forced my block on Alice's vision away. 'Hopefully it will get to them in time' I thought as I started to black out.

* * *

Sooo what did u think? Now i want 12 reviews. I seirous. NOWWW!

Preview for next chapter: " Right now she is okay, but I don't know how long this will last..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I know! I have not been updating for a while, but school, and other issues. I would also like to thank everybody who reviewed! Thank you sooo much! You are all amazing! So here you go and enjoy it! Oh yea and how many people have tickets to the midnight showing of Twilight the movie? WELL I DO!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHH! Sorry, but i am soooooo happy! PLUS i have the movie sound track which rocks, so buy it now if you havent allready. Well i will leave you to your reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I was driving my Silver Volvo as fast as it could possibly go.

" Alice, what if we are to late." I said through gritted teeth.

"Listen Edward, were not going to be to late! If you keep going this pace, Victoria is not even going to be at their house yet!" Alice exclaimed, although I knew secretly she was very scared.

" But what if were not!" I yelled, pulling my eyes, off of the road to stare at Alice.

"Its going to be fi..." Alice froze. I slipped into her mind.

Vision:

Victoria slowly advanced on the bleeding and screaming Bella. She slowly made way to Bella, then she was right next to her. Victoria's teeth sunk into Bella's neck, and she screamed.

"EDWARD!" She screamed as she suddenly went limp.

Alice cried out and broke down sobbing. I realized that I could go so much faster without the car and flew to the side of the road. Then I jumped out of the car, locked it, then ran for my life. Correction; my life, Bella's life, Our life. I could not be late, and I swore under my breath as I dodged a tree.

"FOCUS!" Alice screamed to me as she ran dangerously close to my heels. This had to be perfectly timed.

" Alice, I have to run ahead!" I yelled to her as I tried to keep a calm face when I really wanted to go and sob in a corner. I pushed myself so hard that I was actually panting. Finally the sweet, sickly smell of blood hit me. It hit me so hard that I it almost phased me, but I kept reminding myself that I had to save Bella and pushed myself harder. I flew to the house where the blood was suffocating me and I saw that the back window was broken. I ran into the house and stopped suddenly. Alice crashed into me and was about to scream when she saw what I was staring at.

There were to figures on the floor. Both were not Bella, but both were changing.

"Holy crap." whispered Alice.

"EDWARD!" Bella's sweet voice screamed out in terror.

I ran towards it and skittered around the corner just in time to see Victoria bitting Bella. Bella was growing weak, and that was very clear. Victoria had not seen me and I launched myself at her. I bit her and watched her rip her teeth out of Bella and attack me. We were both on the floor, and I winced as Victoria bit me in the forearm. Suddenly Victoria was ripped off of me and Alice was on-top of her. I crawled over to Bella's crippled figure.

" NO!" I screamed as I approached her. Blood was seeping from the wound where Victoria bit her. Every part of her was covered in blood and for sure everything was broken.

" No, no no, I was NOT TO LATE!" I screamed in anguish as I kelt next to a pale, sweaty, bloody face and set it in my lap.

"I HAD HER AND NOW I LOST HER AGAIN!" I screamed to nobody except myself. Suddenly I sensed another vampire in the hallway.

"Oh my god! WHERE IS SHE!" A kid that looked around my human age ran around frantically searching for something. Who was this "she"? I wondered as I pulled my Bella closer to me. Was this Bella's new boyfriend? Then I relized something. How could I care about that if Bella was dying? I wailed out loud as the boy screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed again as he ran over to a shaded figure that I realized the figure was a person. Just as he knelt down by her I cought a whiff of his sent. He was a vampire.

"LUNAR! NOOOO!" He screamed again.

'Well at least one person is sharing my pain.' I thought grimly as I wailed again.

I sensed Alice fall next to me sobbing. I didn't have enough energy to comfort her, let alone myself. I suddenly found that something was wrong. There were 2 people talking behind me. I whipped around with a deathly pale Bella in my arms just as Alice turned too. Sitting there was the boy, a full vampire. Next to him was a crying girl newborn.

"Lunar! Are you okay! You scared me half to death!" the boy exclaimed.

"You knew I was going to be fine" Lunar said as she wiped the tears off her face. Her voice was strange, like she had just woken up from a deep slumber. Then the boy and the girl turned around to look at us at the same time.

"NOO!" Lunar screamed as she crawled her way over to me. I pulled Bella away from her and closer to me. That movement alone made her glare at me with those gleaming red eyes. As the came to Lunar's side her keeled next to her. They both stared at me good and hard.

"He fits the descriptions." Lunar said furiously.

"Yeah...he does." The boy replied.

"Luke, can I tear him apart slowly." She said very slowly to exaggerate her words. Her fists were tight and pure anger was radiating from her,

"No, we have to wait until Bella is in a sturdy state.

Now..." Luke turned to me and his eyes narrowed.

"Put Bella down Cullen." He spat.

I was truly shocked. I had no idea that Bella would... be so...sociable.

"Edward, just put her down." Alice said in between sobs. Lunar ran over to Alice than sat down next to her.

"You must be Alice. Bella talked about you a lot, you know she still loves **you**, right?" Lunar soothed Alice. Meanwhile Luke sat next to me, although her shuttered my I touched him, and started to treat Bella. Although I knew I could treat Bella, I let Luke treat her, because my hands were shaking to hard. First he bit her in a few places and winced every time he did that. I didnt want anybody's venom in Bella's blood other than mine.

"Do you mind if I continue from here?" I asked, when finally I could not refrain myself from jumping upon him for another moment. He glared at me, then decided to against from fighting with me.

"Fine, but if you need any help ill be over here." Translation: If you do something wrong, your not touching her for the rest of your life.

"Okay." I said awkwardly as I continued Luke's work. I bit Bella a few more times and checked for major injuries. I almost laughed out-loud. Nothing could be more major than a vampire bite. Then Luke came over by me to see how I was doing. He seemed to soften up a bit, but he refrained from being too close to me.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" I asked him, my voice barley over a whisper.

"For now...I would say yes. But later on... I really can't say. All the sudden we heard a piercing scream.

"Oh no." Luke said as Alice whimpered.

"How did we forget?" I said as I picked up Bella and ran to the broken window, where the two changing girls were. We all positioned our-selves around the girls in a circle, with Bella's head on my lap. We were quite the group. 3 full vampires, 1 new born, 2 changing vampires, and one that we were not so sure about. What a bundle of fun.

"So...what is your connection with Lunar?" I asked Luke as Alice and Lunar were talking. He chuckled, then replied.

"Im her older brother. By blood of course." He said this all looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I know who you are." he said with a firm tone in his voice. Eventfully I zoned out, and it was almost peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it can get with 2 changing vampires, and Bella, and the pain of my heart.

* * *

**Well was that interseting? I hope so, and here is your preview for the next chapter!**

**"Suddenly the pain started to eroupt in my mind. At first it was only a little stinging, but then it turend into fierce burning."**

**Well...what did u think! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Sami~**

*** I would love 17 reviews!**


	10. A little note

Authors note: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tonight (or tomorrow, however you put it!) IM SEEING THE TWILIGHT MOVIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So obviously im not going to be writing for this weekend. To busy re-reading the series and seeing the movie. Sorry, but have fun to y'all that are going to the premiere like me!


	11. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Hey! Happy late Thanksgiving! I have gotten a few reviews asking me if I liked the movie. And my answer to that is HELL YEAH! It was sooo amazing! I went with my friends Jordan, Cori, and Mandi (all girls!) and it could not have been more perfect. We sat in line for 2 and a half hours and drank coffee and ice cream and screamed for the Edward and the gang. Then we started to see people and compare them to the charecters. There was a guy that looked like Jacob and I almost screamed and ran at him. My buddies restrained me. Anyways...enough about me! Lets get on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV (Bella)**

It was strange. Everything was black, and I felt like I was floating in water. If that water were deep black, and freezing. I could hear a buzzing voices of people, though I could not identify the voices. I was so confused and wondering if this was what I was supposed to live the rest of my life in. I just could not bear it if this was the rest of my future.

I tried to move my arms but nothing would bulge. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Suddenly pain erupt my thoughts. At first it was only a little stinging but then it turned into fierce burning. I opened mu mouth and screamed long and hard.

**EPOV**

Luke, Alice and I were talking about our lives and Lunar was sleeping on Luke's lap. It was almost peaceful as we talked, and that's when Bella started to twitch. We all had a spark of hope, Bella had not moved in nearly 2 days. Then the screaming started up. First it was a tiny whimper, but it grew it a huge scream. It was so loud that im sure the neighbors, which were a mile away, could hear it.

"We have to get to our house." I said as I looked over at Alice. I was cradling Bella in my arms, trying to comfort her, but it was not working.

" I know" she replied " But how are we going to move them?"

There was pounding on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" a masculine voice yelled. We knew we were done for.

Luke suddenly pushed Lunar off of his lap and she awoke suddenly.

"Whaaaaa..." she said as Luke covered her mouth. He put his fingers to his lips then smiled.. Lunar nodded and smiled too. She then stood and walked over to the door just as the police broke down the door. They all pointed guns at Lunar, but I didn't see what happened next. I was already gone, out of the house through the broken window with a screaming Bella in my extremely strong arms. Luke had the girl named Jewel in his arms, and Alice held Aurora in hers. W were running so fast that nobody could hear th screams of any of the girls except us. Every time Jewel screamed Luke would flinch, and I wondered if maybe Luke was developing a liking to Jewel. It was pure hell running with a dying Bella in my arms, although I felt better than before. This was because before I thought she was dead, and now I knew she was going to be alive somehow.

I smiled, I was very scared, yet happy. Alice shot me a look that said what-the-hell-are-you-smiling-about-at-a-time-like-this!?!?. I told her in my mind that it was nothing, just memories of the good days. Alice sent me an encouraging smile. Of course then the screaming girls screamed louder than ever. Their time had come.

We stopped in the middle of a forest and set the girls on the debris. Both girls were very attractive, but not as attractive as my Bella. The one named Jewel had blond curly hair ringlets rolling around on the ground around her. Her face was round and her entire complex glowed with light which was the exact opposite of Lunar. The one named Aurora had deep brown hair that was sleek and had perfectly crafted layers. Her hair fell just above her shoulders, slightly curling at the ends. Luke touched Jewels forehead, but it was so fast that I could not be sure that it actually happened. There was one final moment where every muscle in the girls bodies tensed and they let out one final scream. The transformation was complete.

**JPOV (Jewel in the kitchen before Victoria attacked.)**

I was eating my food when I started to hear frantic whispers. I looked over at Aurora and she rolled her eyes. She was right, Lunar was probably trying to explain something to Bella, and she was freaking out. I continued to eat and tried to ignore the whispers. I heard a huge crash and glass flew everywhere. Then, standing in the window frame emerged the lady that was in-front of us this morning. But something was wrong, her eyes were sheer red. In the blink of an eyes she was right next to me. I let out a high pitched scream and felt something cold on my neck. I felt a slashing pain and then nothing.

**APOV ( Aurora in the kitchen before Victoria attacked)**

If Lunar and Bella seriously thought they were being quiet they needed their ears checked. Their whispers were pissing me off. Jewel shot me a worried glance that I rolled my eyes to. Sometimes Jewel was just stupid. Suddenly glass was flying at me from all directions. I screamed as a lady with fiery red hair strolled out of the newly broken window. I realized with a start that this was the same lady we saw beforehand. Of course this had to be a dream, because this lady had red eyes, And those eyes were dancing with hunger. I felt another scream escape from my lungs as the women was suddenly right next to Jewel. Slowly the women lowered her head to Jewels neck. As if the women had kissed her she quickly drew back. In place of her mouth was a bite mark that was bleeding. I screamed once more as the women jumped and tackled me. Then she lowered he head to bite me, teeth exposed then everything went black.

* * *

**So how did u like it? 15 reviews untill your next chapter! Also i will give the names of the first 5 people who review! Thanks a bunch**

**~Sami~**


	12. Im sorry

Hey Guys!

Yes its me, Sami =) I know that I have not wrote in a looonnggg time, but im sorry to say im not planing on it either. You see, school is reallly tough for me right now. Don't worry, im not saying that im going to stop the story, its just I pausing it until mid June. When school ends I will have a ton of time, that I just don't have right now. I might once in a while update, but you cannot expect much. =( Im very sorry, and I cant wait until I can start writing again!

I love you guys sooo much! Remeber, keep reviewing and writing, and reading!

~Sami~


End file.
